Cut From The Same Cloth
by Cordellia
Summary: Britain reflects on the hatred he has for America. But he soon realizes that they are just as equal in there life and that he regrets why he hates him. One-Shot! Hope you like it! 3


**America: Ahahaha! Dudes! I think this fan fiction can convene. Making today's entire problem a solution!**

**Britain: You wanker! Who put you in charge again!**

**America: Duh! I'm the hero, everyone knows that right?**

**Britain: I'm going to fong you!**

**America: Whatever, I'll just start this story without you**

**Britain: YOU NEED ME TO START THIS STORY!**

**America: Oh...WELL THEN ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

**Britain's POV**

Man! That stupid git America! He is such a show off! I bet all Americans are like him. There all obese and stupid and only care about their selves. We just finished our meeting and me and France argued on how ugly my hair was and so I defended myself. China just tried to stop us but Russia made everyone calm down. I just don't know how. It was black. And we woke up. He's so scary.

"Hoy! Britain!" that voice is the only voice I hate to hear

"What do you want America?" I said in a grunge

"I was hoping if you could help me build my airplane. Since China is busy helping Japan to copyright some stuff..." America said as he rubbed his head

"I have no interest in helping a wanker like you, besides I have other things to attend too" I walked away

"Let me guess... you're going to be talking with your imaginary pixies and unicorns?" he laughed but I bonked his head

"Ouch..."

"That's what you get you git"

"Alright alright, but at least can I borrow one of your planes?" America asked

"Why can't you use your own plane!" I asked

"Duh! Why do you think I asked you to help me build a plane? Man, you so slow dude" America teased

I was getting really annoyed with this git but there is no way I'll letting him drive one of MY planes and crash it to the grounds! It would be insane to make that happen.

"Alright I'll help you make this stupid plane...then in return...YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed yet he laughed

"What are you laughing about you git?" I sighed

"I laughing because you're too tempered and you barely smile, what the heck is that?" America screamed

"What's so bad about that?" I asked

"I mean, we're brothers! We are cut from the same cloth! You taught me to be mannered so now! I'll teach you to have fun, NOW LET'S MAKE US A PLANE!" America grabbed my arm and dragged me to my army garage.

We got started on the body of the plane so now we have to take care of the wings. Actually, to be honest it's great to be with America now. What am I doing! I shouldn't like this wanker! But it's just good to have him by my side as a brother again.

"Hey Britain? Can you get me a hammer?" America asked

"Huh? Oh yeah sure" I ran to the tool box to find the hammer and handed it to me

"I'm surprise you're very good at doing this, who taught you?" I asked

"Oh? Well I learned this from Russia, he may be scary but he is good at this... I think he's making cars with Italy today?" I chuckled and grabbed the paint and fixed it to make it into a spray paint, to paint the wings and the body.

"Hey Britain... Why would you want me as a brother... if you knew that I would be a mess in the end?" America asked

I looked down and just spray painted a little but I looked at him with a smile

"Because, even if you may be a pain in the butt, you had a mind that can accept any new culture from any country" I teared up a little

"But why...?"

"Because I knew you are just like me, we are outsiders and out casted by other countries, so I took you in to help you develop like me...But...you changed during the American-Britain Revolution... I respected your idea...but, I denied and told you that I wouldn't allow it..." I started to cry

"Why didn't you allow me...?"

"Because I didn't want you to leave me! I didn't want my baby brother to just go alone in the world...I feel like a piece of cloth nit cut off...I'm ripped off from you..."

I cried. I didn't know I would cry this much. I just wish America can understand why I didn't want him leave me. I feel to the ground and sobbed but America helped me up and gave me a strong man hug. So I hugged back.

"W-what...?"

"I forgive you...I forgive you that you had to do that...I'm the one who should say I'm sorry...I feel guilty insulting you all the time in front of the countries..."

"America..." I hugged him and we cried but we still continued to paint the plane till it was done. We took it for a fly and we notice the sun was about to set.

"Hey America look! The sunset is beautiful!" I said

"Yeah your right! Hahaha! Hey Britain?" America asked

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you found me in the grasslands...if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have learn to live on my own..." he smiled

"Well I would like to say I'm glad you learned on your own without me...it show well you react and comment on various occasions..." I smiled back

"Hey! Want to go skydiving?" America exclaimed

"What! What happened to that dramatic moment there? YOU SUDDENLY WANT TO SKYDIVE!"

"Race you to the ground!" America grabbed a parachute and jumped out laughing like a hyena

"YOU WANKER!" I looked around for a parachute and grabbed it

I jumped out of the plane and watched it crash into a mountain. How weird how it runs into a mountain. A mountain. In the middle there. I unleashed my parachute and I and America drifted to the ground as I gave him a glaring face.

"WE ALMOST GOT KILLED BECAUSE OF THAT STUNT!" I yelled

"But did we die?" he asked

"No..."

"Exactly!" America laughed and laid on the ground

"Be lucky that we didn't burn into flames like a piece of cloth in an oven... You'd really be a cloth ripped apart and burned to parts" He laughed while I just stared at him

I noticed in just one day that a person can change his attitude depending on how long you stay with that person. We are all cloths; we are cut off from the same sheet but are patched up in different places. That is why we don't get well with others of different pattern. But I am a lost patch, but I am not found and sewed with my missing half.

* * *

**Please Review and I will keep writing!~ 3**

**America and Britain: *hugs each other crying***

**Me: ^^'**


End file.
